Mundo Escarlata
by Olivia Loowell
Summary: Leila se adentra en un mundo totalmente diferente del que conoce. Tendrá una aventura que jamás olvidará, al igual que nunca podrá olvidar a los chicos que conocerá en ella.


**Hola a toda persona que entro a leer este fic ovo/ **

**Espero que les guste la trama y esta historia no es solo ciencia ficción está claro que también tendra sus momentos de romance 7u7 **

**Bueno, ya, las dejo leer. **

_Me vestí con mi uniforme dispuesta a ir al instituto._

- ¡Ya me voy! –

_Tomé mi bolso y salí del apartamento. Corro por la avenida para llegar al instituto cuando de reojo puedo ver cómo una ancianita se tambaleaba, una parte de mi subconsciente me dijo que no era mi problema pero…soy demasiado débil. Corrí hacia ella y antes de que cayera la sostuve entre mis brazos._

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –

_He preguntado eso totalmente preocupada. ¿Y si tiene familia? ¿Por qué demonios no cuidan de sus seres queridos?_

- Si… sólo estoy cansada. –

_La ayude a enderezarse y me dado una tierna sonrisa._

- De todos modos, permítame llevarla al hospital, allí la ayudarán. –

- Oh, pero que joven tan amable. Muchas gracias, querida, pero estaré mucho mejor en mi hogar. –

_No la puedo dejar sola… llegaré tarde, joder… bueno, no importa._

- Bien, entonces ¿me puede indicar dónde es? –

_La dulce ancianita me sonrío y la lleve por donde me indicaba. _

_Al llegar veo que su casa es cómo una cueva y me da muy mala impresión._

- Muchas gracias, linda. Pasa, pasa te invitaré un té. –

_No debería pero… ya no llegue al instituto._

- Bueno, con permiso. –

_Al entrar resulto aun más raro. Está lleno de huesos y collares raros… No me pasará nada ¿cierto?_

- Aquí tiene. –

_Me ofreció un vaso de cristal que al verlo creí que si lo tocaba se haría pedacitos. Lo tomé con sumo cuidado y le agradecí._

_La ancianita entro a uno de sus cuartos. Mientras la esperaba miraba a los alrededores para ver si había alguna escapatoria fácil si algo ocurría. ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Sólo es una dulce ancianita que se había perdido y tiene gustos un poco extraños. No soy quién para juzgarla, además me recuerda a mi abuelita. Sonreí cómo idiota al recordar momentos que pase con mi queridísima abuela hasta que vi algo brillar sobre una de las mesas. Continué observándolo._

- ¿Sucede algo, querida? -

_Yo me gire totalmente avergonzada._

- N-no, lo siento. –

_Agache la cabeza y ella me sonrío de nuevo. Hubo un largo silencio un poco incomodo. Después escucho la voz de la ancianita._

- ¿Te gustan los dragones? –

_Me gire hacia ella completamente confundida. No entendía a qué viene una pregunta tan… ¿rara?_

- Disculpe, creo que no escuche bien. ¿Podría repetir la pregunta? –

- ¿Te gustan los dragones? -

_Muy bien, todo está muy MUY raro._

- Pues… no lo sé. No los amo pero tampoco los odio. –

_Intento contestar lo más natural posible para ocultar mi desconcierto._

- ¿Le gustaría conocerlos? –

_¿Qué demonios? Tal vez sólo debo seguirle la corriente. Mi abuela creía en las hadas y siempre me decía que quería presentármelas. Aunque yo no veía nada ella parecía divertirse mucho y estar muy feliz. Sonreí con nostalgia y conteste._

- Claro. –

_Ella se levanto del asiento y fue a dónde estaba la cosa que brillaba. Al sacarla veo que es un tipo de esfera celeste. Me la ofreció._

- Cómela. -

_¿Qué? Ella…_

- N-no, gracias. –

_Ella me miro confundida y luego sonrío._

- Cierto, no sería fácil digerirla. Espera aquí. –

_¡Corre, sólo corre de una puta vez! Mi subconsciente grita y yo sólo veo cómo la señora se adentra en lo que parece ser una cocina. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarme de mi asiento y huir cómo si mi maldita vida dependiera de ello, ella regresó con un vaso con lo que yo espero sea agua, metió la piedra y esta se disolvió. Poco después me ofreció el vaso. Yo tratando de ser lo más discreta y poder huir me levantaba poco a poco del asiento, desgraciadamente ella lo notó, me tomo con fuerza de la barbilla y vertió el líquido en mi boca. ¡¿Cómo es posible que una anciana que no se podía ni levantar sola ahora tenga tanta fuerza?! Sin darme cuenta caí y vi como si de mi cuerpo emanara un tipo de luz. La anciana se despedía con la mano y una sonrisa, mientras yo cerraba los ojos lentamente._

_Al despertar mire a mis alrededores y vi que estaba en algún tipo de ¿desierto? No había ninguna construcción, todo estaba aislado. Al parecer era una noche azulada completamente oscura._

- ¿Dónde estoy? –

_He dicho eso mientras daba una vuelta sobre mí misma._

- ¡Ahhhhh! –

_Grite mientras tocaba mi ropa y suspiraba al ver que estaba completa. Me deje caer en el suelo sentándome tratando de analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Acaso fue drogada o algo así? _

_Mi tiempo para pensar no duro demasiado pues fue interrumpido por un grito._

- ¡CUIDADO! –

_¿Eh? Al girarme hacia donde venía la voz vi a un tipo de serpiente con algo en la cabeza._

- ¡NO LO MIRES! –

_Atine a cubrirme rápidamente los ojos. Escuche un quejido, fue algo un poco monstruoso, sentí miedo y comencé a temblar. ¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto a mí?_

_A pesar del miedo quería ver que había pasado y al abrir los ojos me encontré con una criatura a unos metros de mí. Parece una serpiente, sólo localizo su cuerpo pero al ver un poco más lejos veo su cabeza que parece que tenía una corona blanca unida a su cráneo. Está decapitada. _

_No pude soportar más y baje la cabeza. Escuche pasos acercarse rápidamente y sólo cerré más los ojos por el miedo._

- Eso fue demasiado peligroso… ¿Te encuentras bien? -

_Unas manos cálidas tomaron mi rostro y lo elevaron hacia arriba. Me encontré con unos ojos ámbar hipnotizantes. Yo asentí un poco avergonzada por la cercanía de su rostro. Él me soltó y sonrío. Al verlo bien puedo apreciar que es un joven alto muy apuesto, cabello color negro y piel pálida. Tomó mi mano, se inclino y beso el dorso._

- - Mucho gusto, señorita. Mi nombre es Viktor. -

**Bueno, así termina el prólogo3 **

**Espero que les haya llamado la atención y que dejen RR *-* eso me motivaría a continuar uvu **

**¡Nos vemos! nwn/**


End file.
